Space High and Space Uni
by Dendey
Summary: Well, I mentioned this briefly in General PitchBlack, but now I'm posting it as a MDff, because they will play a role in this story, even if it wont be a mayor one 'cause this is a multicrossover, so beware there'll be a lot of different series and people


Well, let's get straight to the point! Here we go with:

_**Space High and Space Uni**_

The sun was burning down onto the whole city and the wind was blowing everything not attached to solid ground around like it was his right to do as he wished with his playtoys.

Alex walked down the steps that would take her back to solid ground. She'd just stepped out of an airplane after a three hour flight. Before that she'd been on a spacecraft for two weeks to get to this planet in the first place. Now she was anxious to see her new school. She would now be joining the so called Space High, a well respected educationcenter she'd been dreaming about since the day she found out about it's existence.

That faitful day she'd been surfing in the internet using her uncles laptop, it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to use her uncles laptop, but then her uncle received a direct call and everything changed. A conversationwindow appeared on the screen and she saw an alien. This alien, Tor her uncle had told her later, had been as startled as she'd been to see her. He'd talked to her so she would deliver his message to her uncle, assuming her to be trustworthy, she'd done exactly as he'd asked her to and her uncle had been stunned. There'd been a little problem with an earth computer, if you could consider it's malfunction little when it instructed every available weapon to be pointed at earth. Okay, so the target had been earth and earth would've exploded, in a thousand years or so, but nevertheless it had been a dangerous situation, so she'd called up all her knowledge on languages used to programm a computer to stop the programm and restore it into it's original state. It was a full success and her uncle finally acnowledged the fact that she was a bit more intelligent than the average student should be.

He'd told her that it would be possible for her to go to a special school Tor had told him about after he'd met her over the screen and she'd been thrilled to learn that she would meet races from all over the universe at her new school.

Now she was standing on a secret planet, not even it's name was known to the students. On this planet all differences between races were unexistant, they were just not tolerated. It was a planet of knowledge and just selected individuals were deemed (trust-)worthy enough to be educated by it's staff. There were more or less normal teachers and professors, if it didn't bother you that most of them didn't exactly look like humans, on Space High and Space University, where she'd be able to continue her studies, if she wanted to. Even the subjects seemed to be normal enough there was everything 'normal' like maths, languages, diffferent historys and so on, but the most fascinating for her would be the science classes where she'd learn the different tecnologies used all over ther universe by the different species visiting this planet.

She'd been the only one on the little airplane and so she'd been asleep for most of the trip. She'd already met one of her new professors on her flight to this planet. They'd picked him up four days before they arrived on this planet and he'd been willing enough to share a little bit of information about the High School. So now Alex knew that all of the students would be living on a campus and that two students would have shared appartments, but that no one would share an apartment with one of their own species and that this arrangements would change every year, so the students could get to know each other better. They would learn more about the different cultures of the planets of their appartment-mates and would have more chances to make friends in different ageclasses as no one would share his appartment with someone of his own age or class. It seemed to be a complicated system at first, but Alex was sure that she'd get used to it.

Well, this is just the prolog so you can get a taste of what this story will be like. For anybody who couldn't guess it already: this will be a multi-crossover! So I'll put the applying disclaimers onto the beginning of the chapter in which the characters will have their first appearance.

For this prolog you might want to know that Tor is borrowed out of StarGate SG 1 and well, he's not human smile and he definitely doesn't belong to me. (Haha, who would've guessed?)

So, it would be appreciated if you left me a little feedback, if you have the time to do so of course!

Ciao

Dendey


End file.
